


Gdybym kiedyś odszedł stąd

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Amazonia, Andrzej Wilmowski will need a hug, Angst and Tragedy, Goodbyes, Hurt No Comfort, I have to stop hurting Smuga, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, Possible Character Death, Smuga i jego relacje z ludźmi, Smuga needs a hug, Tearjerker, angst Wilmuga, biedny Wilmowski, no happy ending, otwarte zakończenie, pożegnanie, rozwinięcie sceny z 7 tomu, sugerowane Wilmuga, w obliczu śmierci
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Rozwinięcie sceny z 7 tomu, gdzie Smuga wie już o obecności Kampów wokoło i czeka na śmierć, nawet kanonicznie pomyślał wtedy o reszcie ich grupy.Na pewne pożegnania los nie dał nam czasu, a my mieliśmy nadzieję, że nigdy do nich nie dojdzie.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski & Jan Smuga, Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Jan Smuga & Tomek Wilmowski
Kudos: 4





	Gdybym kiedyś odszedł stąd

"Poszaleli wszyscy w tym upiornym lesie."

Wszyscy. Bo i on sam chyba też.  
Bo choć stoi sam pośrodku lasu, ma wrażenie, że wszędzie wokoło są ludzie.

Tylko lotka strzały, stercząca z piersi zabitego zdrajcy, upewnia go, że może jednak nie tak do końca zwariował.  
Może to nie paranoja.

Może las rzeczywiście pełen jest życia. Pełen ludzi skupionych w milczeniu patrzących na niego.  
Strzał, takich jak ta zabójcza, która za niego wykonała całą robotę.  
Takich samych, zatrutych, niechybiających strzał czekających pośród gąszczu, aż zrobi choćby krok dalej w ten przeklęty las.

Stoi więc w bezruchu, wpatrując się w las wokoło. Nie widać nikogo. Ale ktoś tu jest...

Powoli siada na ziemi, pośrodku dzikiej ścieżki w sercu zapomnianej przez Boga krainy amazońskiej.  
Czeka w ciszy, nie próbując nawet uciekać.   
Nie boi się.   
Jest mu tylko szkoda...

Zamyka oczy, odpływając myślami hen daleko od tamtego miejsca.   
Za ocean...   
Daleko, tak bardzo daleko, gdzie nie ma ani zamordowanych Pirów, ani Kampów czających się w przeklętym lesie, gdzie wszyscy nawzajem wyzabijali się między sobą.   
I został tylko on.   
I las, kryjący w sobie śmierć. 

Śmierć przychodzi do niego sama.   
Siada obok, jakby chciała zaproponować jakąś grę. Ostatnią grę o duszę śmiałka, który wtargnął w ten inny świat i teraz musi zapłacić cenę.   
Teraz, nareszcie, po tylu latach... przestał jej się wymykać.   
Siedzi i obojętnie czeka na nią, jakby nie wzbudzała w nim żadnych emocji. 

Pod zamkniętymi powiekami pojawiają się obrazy, odległe, zamglone nieco, ale wciąż wyraźne...   
Dawne, zachowane w głowie chwile, których już nigdy nie będzie mu dane przeżyć. 

Widzi uśmiechającego się po raz pierwszy z nadzieją Tomka. Jaśniejące przejęciem oczy dziecka złaknionego wiedzy, emocji, przygód, chcącego poznać cały świat.   
Tomka pojawiającego się zawsze z zaskoczenia w jego życiu. Czy to w domu Karskich, gdy czatował pod drzwiami, usiłując odkryć, kim jest tajemniczy gość.   
Czy to w kajucie z tygrysem.   
Czy w Hemis.   
Na Syberii, gdy walczył o prawo do równego narażania się na wyprawie, co i inni.   
Nawet na Nowej Gwinei.   
Ten dzieciak nigdy nie przestał go zaskakiwać...   
Dlatego Smuga uśmiecha się smutno w myśli, gdy oczyma wyobraźni widzi jak niedowierzająca stanie się roześmiana, pogodna twarz tego chłopca, gdy mu powiedzą, że ten jeden raz nikogo ocalić już nie zdoła. Że już za późno. Że niektórzy po prostu nie dostają od losu szczęśliwego zakończenia.   
A życie biegnie dalej.   
Tak... Może i dobrze, że nie będzie mógł zobaczyć jego reakcji na wieści, że niestety, ale człowiek, który zawsze znikał, tym razem zniknął na dobre. 

Tadek nie uwierzy. Będzie negocjował, będzie szukał. Będzie chciał logicznych, jasnych dowodów.   
Może je znajdą, może nie.   
Może kiedyś jakaś wyprawa znajdzie w jakiejś wiosce breloczek z pomniejszonej głowy pewnego ryzykanta. A może nawet tyle po nim nie zostanie. 

Tak... będą zaprzeczać przez bardzo długi czas. Nauczył ich już, że zawsze wraca i zawsze wychodzi cało z opałów.   
Nauczył ich, że nic nie może mu przeszkodzić w powrocie do nich.   
I to chyba boli go najbardziej...

Podobnie boli już pierwsze spojrzenie na twarz, która pojawia się ostatnia. 

Przez jedną chwilę Smuga chce nawet otworzyć oczy. Zerwać się na nogi i iść lasem, aż go zabiją. 

Wszystko. Byle, tylko nie patrzyć na spokojne, pełne głębokiego żalu spojrzenie człowieka, który niczym senna mara siada obok niego na ziemi i po prostu na niego patrzy. 

I Smuga nie potrafi się wytłumaczyć. Nie potrafi się bronić. 

W myśli szepcze mu tylko jedno słowo. 

_"Przepraszam."_

Andrzej Wilmowski zdaje się tego nie słyszeć. Patrzy na niego w milczeniu, jakby i on nie potrafił czynić mu wyrzutów, czy o coś pytać. O cokolwiek. 

I to chyba pcha Smugę do tego, by jednak to on coś powiedział. 

_"Przepraszam, że cię zostawię... Przepraszam, że nigdy nie wrócę. Nie chciałem tego. Przykro mi."_

_"Nie ty pierwszy"_ \- odpowiada łagodny, cichy głos w jego myślach - _"Przywykłem już do tego, że wszyscy odchodzicie..."_

 _"Przepraszam"_ \- powtarza bezsensownie - _"Naprawdę nie chciałem być kolejną taką osobą w twoim życiu."_

Wilmowski uśmiecha się do niego słabo, z całą goryczą i tym koszmarnie dobrze widocznym dla Smugi poczuciem bycia znów samemu na świecie. 

Z brakiem nadziei, że to kiedykolwiek ulegnie zmianie.   
Z prostą akceptacją tego faktu, że nigdy nie zdoła zatrzymać przy sobie bliskich mu osób.   
Oni zawsze będą od niego odchodzić.  
A on będzie żył.   
Co dzień patrząc na puste krzesła i wiedząc, że kiedyś było wśród nich więcej życia. Że kiedyś było inaczej.   
Słysząc echo głosów, które już nigdy nie zabrzmią.   
Pamiętając uśmiechy ludzi, którzy przestali już istnieć. 

Opuszcza głowę, by uciec od spojrzenia Andrzeja.   
Ale ono wciąż podąża za nim, spokojne, pewne tego, że ma dostać od życia jeszcze jeden sztylet w plecy. 

I Smuga nie ma nic, co mógłby mu powiedzieć na pożegnanie. 

Przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że czuje na swoim ramieniu opartą dłoń, szorstką, zniszczoną i ciepłą.   
Dodającą odwagi i przekonującą go, że nie został w tej jednej, ostatecznej chwili całkiem sam. 

Wilmowski uśmiecha się do niego z goryczą, ale bardzo powoli kiwa głową. 

_"Poczekaj na mnie"_ \- prosi cicho - _"Skoro ja już nigdy nie doczekam się ciebie."_

_"Poczekam... obiecuję... Bądź silny, proszę."_

_"Nic innego mi już nie zostało"_ \- zauważa cicho Andrzej. 

Smuga chce powiedzieć mu coś z sensem, coś, co doda mu sił, co jednak zakończy ich ostatnią rozmowę inaczej... 

Ale nie ma jak. Nie ma słów. Nie ma siły. 

I Smuga powoli otwiera oczy, by zobaczyć wycelowane w siebie groty strzał kilkunastu wojowników, którzy powoli wysuwają się z zarośli. 

Zerka na słońce.   
W Hamburgu jest właśnie późny wieczór. 

Uśmiecha się słabo, omijając wzrokiem czekającą obok Śmierć, która nareszcie doczekała się swojego tryumfu. 

Szkoda mu. Ach, tak bardzo mu szkoda. 

_"Dobranoc, Andrzeju."_


End file.
